Medicines or foods are manufactured inside a clean room having high air cleanliness in order to avoid a foreign object from being mixed. When a typical conveying apparatus such as a conveyor belt is employed inside the clean room, the air cleanliness is degraded due to dust generation.
JP9-142629A discloses a conveying apparatus designed for using in a clean room. This conveying apparatus is a belt conveyor, in which a loop-like belt is stretched between a plurality of rollers, and the belt is driven by rotating the rollers using a motor. A load is placed on the belt of the upper surface and is conveyed horizontally.